Our Answer is Still Unclear
by reauvafs
Summary: [BSD Rarepair Week 2019 Day #1: Hands in Hair] Keberanian adalah hal yang seharusnya dapat dilakukan Dazai tanpa harus mundur sedikitpun. Memang ada satu dan lain hal yang dapat menghambat, tapi penyesalan yang harus dibayar sangat disayangkan dari sebuah ketidakberanian.


Title: Our Answer is Still Unclear

Rated: T

Character(s): Akutagawa R, Dazai O

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: [BSD Rarepair Week Day #1: Hands in Hair] Keberanian adalah hal yang seharusnya dapat dilakukan Dazai tanpa harus mundur sedikitpun. Memang ada satu dan lain hal yang dapat menghambat, tapi penyesalan yang harus dibayar sangat disayangkan dari sebuah ketidakberanian.

**Warning(s): Spoiler ch 53, dasai being an awkward mess is my aesthetic  
**

* * *

Keberanian adalah hal yang seharusnya dapat dilakukan Dazai tanpa harus mundur sedikitpun. Dengan berbagai macam persona ditunjukkan pada orang, seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasa takut dan tidak jadi melakukan sesuatu. Memang ada satu dan lain hal yang dapat menghambat, tapi penyesalan yang harus dibayar sangat disayangkan dari sebuah ketidakberanian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Our Answer is Still Unclear**

"Jadi kudengar ada mafia yang selalu membuat musuhnya pingsan?"

Saat itu anginnya kuat sekali. Dazai mengenakan syal tebal untuk menutup lehernya dari sejuknya musim gugur. Sebuah ubi bakar di tangan sudah cukup membuatnya begitu mensyukuri idenya untuk tidak mencoba bunuh diri di hari ini.

Tentu pertanyaan itu diutarakan Dazai pada seseorang. Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dari atas hingga bawah dan sebuah ubi bakar yang menambah warna lain dari keseluruhan dirinya. Mereka tentu saling kenal, dari jarak mereka duduk di bangku yang sama membuktikan bahwa Dazai sedang berbicara padanya.

"Aku bisa membunuh mereka jika aku mau." Sang pemuda menjawab sembari memakan ubi miliknya, tidak ragu sama sekali pada pemilihan katanya yang seakan sedang membicarakan hal ringan.

Dazai meliriknya sedikit dari samping. "Tapi untunglah kau tidak melakukannya setahun lebih ini."

"Kau hanya tidak melihatnya saja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak di kota Suribachi yang mendadak punya tempat tinggal?" sang detektif berniat menekannya lebih dalam lagi. "banyak yang bilang donator mereka itu pria berpenampilan seperti drakula, lho. Kupikir hanya sedikit yang mau mengenakan kostum serba hitam kapanpun dan di manapun!"

Aktivitas makan sang pemuda terhenti. Ia meremas pembungkus ubi dengan kasar sembari berpaling dari tuduhan tak berdasar Dazai barusan. "Jangan mudah percaya dengan berita tidak jelas begitu."

"Jujur sedikit kenapa, sih?" Dazai mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Segitu malunya kah kau dengan perbuatan baik begitu?"

"Mafia dan kebaikan itu tidak cocok." Sang pemuda memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengembalikan wajah datarnya. "Tidak untukku."

Pertemuan mereka terlihat kebetulan dari mata si pemuda, tapi Dazai sadar betul bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat kondisi di mana mereka dapat saling bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu di taman ini sembari menikmati ubi bakar di bawah pohon rindang.

Berita tersebut bukanlah yang terbaru. Dazai sudah tahu adanya kejanggalan dari berkurangnya pembunuhan tak menguntungkan bagi Port Mafia. Awalnya ia pikir ini semua karena janji enam bulan si pemuda yang belum selesai, tapi nyatanya setelah setahun berlalu ternyata memang tidak ada lagi hal sia-sia seperti pembantaian di luar perintah Bos besar organisasi serba gelap itu.

Dazai telah membuat perayaan bagi Atsushi atas pencapaiannya dalam mengubah otak bebal pemuda di sebelahnya menjadi otak rasional yang berguna bagi dirinya sendiri maupun orang di sekitarnya. Atsushi senang pada puluhan _chazuke_ pemberian Dazai, tapi ia memberi pesan pada sang maniak bunuh diri untuk memberikan sedikit apresiasi pada objek keberhasilannya.

_Lebih baik Dazai-san bicara juga padanya._

Dan jadilah ia di sini, bersama dengan mafia serba hitam yang dulu wajahnya selalu terpampang di daftar pencarian orang, membahas rumor yang jelas merujuk padanya seorang.

"Kau sudah lepas dari perjanjian Atsushi-_kun_, jadi kau bisa melakukan apa saja, kan_?" termasuk membunuh._ Dazai tidak meneruskannya karena ia yakin pemuda ini sudah tahu lanjutannya.

Sebuah jawaban jujur tanpa dibuat-buat menyambut Dazai. "Meski Jinko menyebalkan, kupikir sekarang aku tahu hal lain selain dari apa yang kukejar dulu."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Tidak semua hal bisa diselesaikan dengan membunuh." Ia melanjutkan makannya. "Dan dalam kasus anak-anak itu, Bos yang menyuruhku untuk melindungi mereka."

Wajah Dazai menyiratkan 'berhentilah-membuat-alasan-konyol' padanya sehingga ia menambahkan. "Terserah kalau Dazai-_san _tidak percaya."

Dazai tertawa lagi. "Tentu saja aku percaya. Akutagawa-_kun_ 'kan paling tidak bisa bohong."

Ada banyak hal yang ingin diucapkan Dazai, tapi mulutnya tidak bisa merangkai kata apapun sekarang. Tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya mengharapkan akan adanya momen seperti ini terjadi. Keadaan di mana Akutagawa mulai menyadari ada hal lain yang terabaikan dari pandangan hitam-putihnya, keadaan di mana ia mulai berpikir rasional dalam melaksanakan misi, keadaan di mana dirinya nyaris menyerupai Oda Sakunosuke.

Tentu jika berbicara tentang mafia yang tidak membunuh maka yang terbayang di benak Dazai adalah teman minumnya yang terkenal akan ketersediannya dalam mengerjakan misi level terbawah. Pistol memang selalu berada di dalam mantelnya, tapi pelurunya tak pernah keluar digunakan untuk menyerang musuh di depan.

Berbeda dengan Oda, yang ada dipikiran Dazai saat nama Akutagawa Ryuunosuke diucapkan adalah bocah kumal yang punya kemampuan mengeluarkan _monster_ dari dalam bajunya. Matanya tajam pada musuh, begitupun Rashoumonnya. Bagai anjing yang terlatih untuk menyerang orang yang mencoba kabur, Akutagawa bisa dibilang kebalikan dari sosok anti membunuh seperti Oda.

Coba lihat sekarang. Bocah yang pernah menjadi bawahan Dazai ini kini sudah berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang dapat mengarahkan Rashoumon tanpa niatan membunuh pada siapapun. Ia telah berusaha menahan gejolak obsesi berlebihan yang menghadiahkannya sebutan 'anjing Port Mafia', ia benar-benar mengingatkan Dazai akan sahabatnya yang telah mati itu, sebuah keberhasilan tak terhingga yang entah kenapa membuatnya senang bukan main.

"Kau jadi sepertinya." Dazai tidak sadar baru saja menekan tombol yang salah.

Akutagawa sudah selesai menghabiskan makanannya. Ia segera menanggapi ucapannya barusan. "Jangan samakan aku dengannya."

"Tapi… kau benar-benar sama sepertinya." Tidak ada kebohongan di sana, Dazai meyakininya dengan mantap. "Aku jadi takut kau itu ternyata reinkarnasinya."

"Reinkarnasi… omong kosong saja."

Perangaian Akutagawa yang terkesan belagu mengganggunya. Dazai tahu fenomena tersebut semata-mata bukan terjadi begitu saja, ia sadar bahwa semula bermula dari beberapa bulan lalu. Mantan bawahannya ini mulai terbiasa dengan Atsushi tiap kali dua organisasi mereka saling menggabungkan kekuatan. Dazai memang sudah menduga cepat atau lambat akan ada pengaruh yang diberikan sang pemuda harimau pada Akutagawa.

Namun tidak seperti _ini._

Sang anjing Port Mafia memang sering kali masih mengharapkan sesuatu darinya, tapi obsesi berlebihan yang selalu diembannya bertahun-tahun lalu seperti lenyap sedikit demi sedikit. Teriakan putus asa dan merangkai nama Dazai sudah tidak lagi didengarnya sejak Akutagawa lebih memilih untuk berdiri di garis depan bersama Atsushi tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi.

Perasaan bangga tentu saja ada. Sejak Dazai keluar dari Port Mafia, ingin rasanya ia melepaskan belenggu kuat yang mengikat diri Akutagawa darinya, agar pemuda itu dapat hidup layaknya manusia biasa, agar pemuda itu bisa mendapat kebahagiaan. Mungkin kata kebahagiaan terdengar berlebihan, tapi Dazai pikir melebih-lebihkan ekspektasinya bukanlah masalah sekarang.

Tapi… perasaan apa ini? Akutagawa yang berada di sebelahnya ini telah menjadi pengguna kekuatan kuat tanpa (tidak, Dazai yakin masih ada sedikit keterikatannya) manipulasi darinya. Ia kuat, sangat sangat kuat, dengan Rashoumon di punggungnya dan kekuatan baru bernama simpati di hatinya, Akutagawa tidak lagi memerlukan sosok mantan mentornya dan itu membuat Dazai tidak senang.

Dazai tidak bisa semunafik ini. Ia-lah yang meninggalkan Akutagawa di sana, tanpa menengok sedikitpun, pergi dari Port Mafia demi menyelamatkan diri sendiri dengan harapan kecil orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya dapat menuntun Akutagawa. Sialnya itu berhasil dan sekarang Dazai tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tidak gembira dengan prospek Akutagawa yang menyerupai Oda.

Dan tentu saja ini bukan semata-mata Dazai ingin Akutagawa kembali seperti semula. Mendapati seekor anjing liar yang terus mengejarnya secara membabi buta bukanlah hal yang dicari Dazai dalam pemuda itu. Hutang bernama alasan hidup masih ditanggungnya, namun Dazai juga tidak mau Akutagawa tidak kunjung dewasa dan berubah.

Dilema tersebut bercampur menjadi satu dan sekejap Dazai merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang dimiliki keduanya sejak tadi.

"Jangan berubah." Kata itu spontan meluncur dari mulutnya. Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa dibuat-buat. Dazai tidak sadar sedikit emosi dari dilemanya barusan menghasilkan untaian kata yang paling tidak ingin berikan pada Akutagawa_. Tidak sekarang._

Akutagawa menengok ke arahnya. Kedua mata hitamnya memang masih gelap seperti biasa, tapi kegelapannya tidak sehampa dulu. "Barusan… apa maksudnya?"

Ucapan aneh begitu sudah pasti sulit dicerna olehnya. Ketakutan tidak pernah menyatu dengannya, Dazai bersyukur pernah mengemban julukan mafia tak berhati.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Topeng palsu menggambarkan kesenangan yang dipaksakan terpasang di wajah Dazai. "Aku senang lihat Akutagawa-_kun_ yang polos begitu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Dazai-_san_."

Dazai bergerak mendekat Akutagawa, tangannya hendak mengelus kepala pemuda di sebelahnya layaknya perlakuan yang diberikannya pada Atsushi. "Di mataku kau masih—"

Dari sudut pandang orang awam, gestur Dazai sudah pasti terlihat seperti bentuk kasih sayang pada lawan bicaranya, tapi jika dilihat dari kacamata Akutagawa, itu sangat berbeda. Mafia tidak pernah mengajarkan kelembutan. Dazai tidak pernah memberikan hal-hal begitu padanya selain tepukan di pundaknya. Jika respon yang bisa diberikannya dulu adalah kehabisan tenaga dan pingsan, sekarang sudah lagi tak sama.

Akutagawa bergeser menjauh. Matanya membesar dan keningnya berkerut, bahasa tubuhnya juga menampakkan gestur siaga. Ia seperti sedang membuat sekat pembatas pada mentornya yang berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa.

Tangan kanan Dazai masih mengambang, namun sekarang diturunkan hingga sejajar dengan dadanya. Ia tidak bisa disalahkan dalam kasus ini. Yang salah paham mengira dengan berubahnya Akutagawa maka kebaikan macam apapun dapat diterimanya adalah Dazai sendiri. Seharusnya ia sadar, sadar sekali bahwa dendam, teror, dan kejahatanlah yang selalu terajut dalam hubungannya dan Akutagawa. Tidak dapat hilang, terus mengakar hingga ke alam bawah sadar pemuda itu hingga tubuhnya sendiri refleks melakukan penjauhan.

"Dazai-_san_?" Akutagawa merasa canggung. Air mukanya kembali seperti semula, begitupun dengan bahasa tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak juga mendekatkan diri pada Dazai.

"Tadi ada daun gugur di dekat kepalamu." Sang detektif juga sama canggungnya. "Aku mau mengambilnya."

Jawaban 'oh' diberikan Akutagawa dan mereka kembali ditelan keheningan setelahnya. Tak berapa lama Akutagawa menerima telepon dari seseorang—mungkin Higuchi karena suara diseberang amat bersemangat diiringi teriakan'senpai'—dan ia segera berpamitan padanya.

"Misi, ya?"

"Cuma mengambil berkas informasi."

"Pekerjaan informan mulai cocok denganmu, kau tahu?"

"Aku rasa pembicaraan kita sudah selesai." Akutagawa bangkit dari bangku. Sampah ubi barusan ia lempar ke dalam tempat pembuangan sampah yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. "Aku pergi dulu, Dazai-_san_."

Baru beberapa langkah Akutagawa pergi tanpa menunggu respon darinya, Dazai memanggil namanya dengan suara lembut. "Akutagawa-_kun_."

Sedikit menyampingnya wajah sang mafia memberikan isyarat bahwa ia siap mendengarkan. "Ada apa?"

Mantel hitam yang menggantung di tubuhnya sudah tidak longgar lagi. Benda itu telah menjadi fondasi dasar dari identitasnya. Sebuah kegelapan yang bertransformasi menjadi monster serba bisa, sebuah tanda bangkitnya Rashoumon, sebuah memento yang Dazai serahkan padanya sebagai tanda dirinya pernah menjadi bagian penting Akutagawa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah." Ucapannya terdengar menggantung. "Hati-hati."

Sebuah anggukan diberikannya dari depan, Dazai tak dapat melihatnya tapi ia bisa merasakannya dari tempatnya duduk. Akutagawa yang dulu hanya bisa berdiri di belakangnya kini sudah berjalan sendiri di depan, meninggalkannya di sini, tidak lagi mengejar bayangan semu bernama pengakuan tak berbentuk darinya.

Jawaban yang dimiliki Dazai masihlah buram. Ia memang ingin Akutagawa dapat berubah, tapi separuh hatinya juga tak ingin ditinggalkan seperti ini. Ia dapat menolak dan menerima semuanya di waktu yang sama dan membiarkan muridnya itu pergi menentukan jalannya sendiri di kota yang penuh misteri ini.

Tapi itu bukan berarti Dazai tidak memasang senyum sedih saat tak ada seorang pun yang melihat. Ketakutan yang dipancarkan dari wajah Akutagawa barusan begitu nyata sampai membuat topengnya nyaris pecah dihadapan bocah itu.

_Maaf, Akutagawa-kun_. Dazai benci terlihat lemah bahkan dari sudut pandangnya sendiri. Tapi perasaan aneh—perasaan sakit ini—menggerogoti pikirannya dan menusuk hatinya sendiri.

_Lain kali aku pasti akan melakukannya dengan __**berani.**__ Dan jika saat itu tiba—_

Dazai pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut. Sampah makanannya ia masukkan ke dalam mantel, tidak berniat untuk membuang benda tak berguna itu sekarang.

_Aku yakin jawaban yang kita cari akan kutemukan. Tepat dihadapanmu._

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: waw ini last minute bgt buatnya wkwkkwkw udah kepentok ide mau buat ship apa langsung bablas wae buat awalan DaAku.

Jadi lagi ada Rarepair Week 2019 di tumblr dan temanya itu ugh- sebenernya gak meneriakan DaAku tapi otak saya lagi dibombardir banyak hal dan kayaknya cuma ini yang kepikiran buat day 1 wkwkwk

Dazai di sini itu bingung. Dia seneng Akutagawa bisa berubah, tapi dianya juga egois kaga mau Akutagawa pergi gt aja pas udah jadi kuat dari dia. Anak rese satu ini emang maunya dia yang untung doang, ya. Tapi itulah yang buat dia jadi gatau harus ngapain di depan Akutagawa dan saya suka awkward!Dazai.

Makasih udah baca. Semoga terhibur, ya.

(p.s: jangan ingatkan saya day 7)


End file.
